


恰恰好-1

by jiangcha137



Series: 卡鸣短篇 [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangcha137/pseuds/jiangcha137
Relationships: KakaNaru, カカナル, 卡鸣
Series: 卡鸣短篇 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623217
Kudos: 1





	恰恰好-1

卡鸣│恰恰好

——恰恰好在一起，恰恰好两相宜

卡鸣现代Paro 

暗恋成真 一发完

网店老板卡X大学生兼职鸣

推荐食用---- 两个恰恰好

以上，走着

Round 1

鸣人觉得他的小秘密可能被发现了。

他，漩涡鸣人，暗恋他的老板——旗木卡卡西。

三个月前，鸣人找了一个兼职，在网店写文案，他的老板卡卡西，也是他唯一的上司。温柔帅气个儿高腿长手美声音无敌好听...

总之，老板的彩虹屁，是怎么也吹不完的。

于是鸣人就一头扎进了暗恋的漩涡，起起伏伏不知道多少次，就是出不来，目前患者已经丧失了求生意志，放弃挣扎了。

之所以说他的小心思被发现了，是因为今天老板在下班的时候让他带回家体验的新产品。打开袋子后，他坐在桌子前和一套女士内衣面面相觑。

时间回到今天下午六点。

“呀，鸣人，”卡卡西站在鸣人身后拍拍他的肩，笑着递了一个装好的袋子给鸣人，“这个嘛，是公司准备上的新产品，你回去试一下，明天来告诉我怎么样。”

鸣人接过袋子，笑着应下。他也没打开看看是什么，直接提着就走了。

就该当场打开看的说！

鸣人红着耳朵，死死的盯着桌上的内衣。

第七班

波风面麻：【女士内衣.jpg】

波风面麻：老板肯定知道我喜欢他的说！！！！

是佐助不是胖助：......？？

✿：鸣人你发的啥！你买女士内衣干什么！你是变态吗！【头给你捶飞.jpg】

波风面麻：不是我买的说！是老板今天让我拿回来体验的新产品！我怎么知道是这个啊！老板肯定是发现我喜欢他了，给我穿小鞋！【你不要凶我，我害怕.jpg】

是佐助不是胖助：......拿错了？

✿：老板品味挺好的，这一套好看。

波风面麻：......我要不要试试？【害羞.jpg】

是佐助不是胖助：【我看你是这里有问题.jpg】

✿：【年纪轻轻的就成了傻子真可怜.jpg】

波风面麻：............所以我还试不试了？

是佐助不是胖助：如果你想的话，也不是不可以，只要......

✿：......你不嫌弃勒得慌

波风面麻：......所以！他肯定知道了！

是佐助不是胖助：那你明天去了直接告白。

波风面麻：不要！绝对不要的说！

是佐助不是胖助：那你就闭嘴！烦死人了！

并没有在小樱佐助那里得到可行的解决方案的鸣人，揉了把头发，抖着手拿起了粉色的蕾丝内衣。

“啊！果然不行的说！”鸣人捂着脸倒在地毯上，摸到刚刚扔到一边的手机，决定找一下军师鹿丸问一下。

波风面麻：鹿丸！鹿丸！鹿丸快出来的说！

天才鹿丸：你又怎么了？

波风面麻：【女士内衣.jpg】

天才鹿丸：......啧

波风面麻：这是卡卡西老师今天给我的产品，让我回来试一下。但是我打开之后才发现......

天才鹿丸：情趣？啧，麻烦死了，告诉我干嘛？

波风面麻：不是！我还没和他在一起呢！我只是单纯的暗恋的说！但是我觉得他可能知道了，我不知道该怎么办了orz

天才鹿丸：......你明天直接装作生气把这个还给他，看他什么反应。

波风面麻：哦！那我不用试一下吗？

天才鹿丸：你是笨蛋吗！

波风面麻：......知道了知道了，我不试不试的说。

鹿丸在心里吐槽，这两个人，暗恋的游戏还没玩够？麻烦死了，折腾周围的人。不仅是他，连佐助和小樱都看出来了，就鸣人那个大笨蛋还傻乎乎的看不出来。啧，麻烦死了。

鸣人听鹿丸的话把冒着粉红泡泡的女士内衣放回袋子里，想了想决定今晚早点睡，他拍拍脸，站起来去浴室。

鸣人提着袋子忐忑的去了公司，大和笑着和他打招呼他都没怎么在意。

他本来还在想该怎么和卡卡西打招呼，结果一出电梯，卡卡西弯着眼睛站在门外。

“哟，鸣人，”卡卡西伸出右手对着鸣人挥了挥，“昨天那个......”

“啊啊！先进去先进去的说！”鸣人听见卡卡西提昨天，耳朵倏地就红了，大声打断卡卡西的话，慌张的把他往公司里推。

卡卡西被他推得趔趄了两三步，刚站稳就看见鸣人红彤彤的耳朵，无奈的笑着转了个身往里走。

“嘛，嘛，可以了吧？”卡卡西站定，刚回头鸣人提着袋子的手唰的就递到眼下，“哦，就是这个，我......”

“卡卡西老师是故意捉弄我的说！才拿了，拿了......”鸣人低着头脚尖磨着地面抱怨着说。

金发男孩绯红的耳朵，在夏日早晨柔和的阳光下，连绒毛都看得清清楚楚，头顶的发窝翘着几小撮的头发，随着男孩的动作一摇一晃。

卡卡西笑着伸手揉乱男孩的短发，说“我那是拿错了，哪会故意捉弄你，嗯？”

声音磁性低低的压在耳边，鸣人觉得莫名的燥热，像极了三个月前入职那天的下午。

今年的夏天到得早，五月已经被热风撩了衣摆，鸣人单肩背着包，拿着手机认真的研究东南西北，然而并看不懂。

他有些无奈的叹了口气，扯开衣领扇风，汗水顺着他的脖颈滑进了胸口。

不死心的再研究了一下地图，最终还是乖乖的找了一个树荫坐下，给公司发来的邮件上的电话打过去。

“喂？”电话里传来的男声懒懒散散的没精力，鸣人只觉得声音又低又磁，在燥热的午后仿佛炸开在耳边，不自觉的缩了一下肩。

“那个......”鸣人抓了抓头有些不好意思的笑着说，“我是今天来面试的漩涡鸣人，但是呢，我找不到地方了的说，能不能讲得再清楚一点啊？”

电话的那头一直没有人回答，鸣人只听得见电话那边有小小的声音，像是衣服摩挲又像是凳子在地板上移动，他有些紧张的挠了挠脸。

“你现在在哪里？”

对面的人终于回答了，鸣人抿抿嘴老老实实的回答，“我在道元广场这里的花坛边坐着的。”

“那你就等在那里吧，我过来接你。”男人说完就挂了电话，鸣人愣愣的看着通话结束的手机。

鸣人怎么也没想到得到的回答竟然是原地等着他来接，他懵懵的只觉得这好像有些不对劲，可要真说，好像也没什么。

现在想起那天，鸣人只记得那天很热，卡卡西来的时候恰好吹了一阵风。

他戴着宽大的墨镜，穿着白衬衣和休闲裤，风吹起卡卡西白衬衣的衣摆，手随意的插着兜停在鸣人的面前。

“漩涡鸣人君？”

“啊，是的。”

听见他回答，卡卡西笑出了月牙。

“鸣人？鸣人？你在听我说话吗？”

“啊，听了听了。”鸣人把袋子塞给卡卡西，转身回了自己的工位，摆出了我很忙别打扰我的样子，卡卡西只好拿着袋子离开了。

大和等在他办公室门口，看见他提着袋子回来问他，“怎么样？鸣人说什么了？今早和他打招呼都没理我。”

“没什么，”卡卡西把东西搁在小茶几上，在电脑前坐下，“嘛，不过我还以为鸣人会问问其他的。”

“前辈，还是做个人的好，不要逗得太过了。”大和听见卡卡西的话，翻了个白眼，说完就出门工作去了。

整整一天，鸣人脑子都很乱。想了很多又没想出个所以然，鹿丸告诉他，直接去告白，他摇摇头拒绝了，现在也挺好的。

下午天边聚了一层层的乌云，临近下班的时候就开始下雨了，淅淅沥沥的不算大，卡卡西就是这个时候来说今晚全体聚餐的。

办公室一片欢呼，大家说说笑笑的背着包去饭店。不知道是谁带着喝起了酒，吵吵嚷嚷的闹成一团。

鸣人被旁边部门的小姐姐拉着灌了几杯，晕乎乎的走到旁边的沙发上坐下休息，没一会儿困意上涌，软倒在沙发上睡得不省人事。

卡卡西和大和过来喊他走的时候，鸣人嘴里嘟嘟囔囔的不知道在说什么，大和看了已经自动坐过去的卡卡西一眼，笑笑去招呼其他人。

“鸣人？鸣人？”卡卡西把鸣人扶起来，轻轻的拍他的脸颊。

鸣人听不太清谁在说话，喝了酒的他热得冒汗，拍在脸上的手冰凉凉的好舒服，他睁着醉眼抓着卡卡西的手用脸蹭，一边蹭一边小声说舒服，没一会儿他脸上的温度就把卡卡西的手也烘热了。

鸣人眼也没睁，皱着眉撇嘴，把卡卡西的手扔掉。被酒精麻痹的神经控制不了力气，一个没坐稳直接栽倒在卡卡西的胸口。

卡卡西被猛的一撞，一口气堵在肺管里，下巴还被顶了一下，他无奈的一边扶稳鸣人一边揉下巴。

“鸣人你啊，真是喝多了也不消停。”说着卡卡西站起来把鸣人背了起来，他拉着鸣人的手放在胸前合上，值得庆幸的是人虽然喝醉了，但姿势还是保持得不错，不然他这样卡卡西还真背不起来。

大和已经招呼着其他人走了，卡卡西背着鸣人慢慢的往车库走。

晚上的风很凉，吹得燥热的鸣人舒服的倚在卡卡西的背上一边用脸蹭他的背一边哼哼。

他的头靠在卡卡西颈窝，发顶的头发随着他的动作瘙着卡卡西的耳朵。卡卡西稍稍偏头，把背上的人轻轻抖了抖，鸣人的头乖乖的歪在了肩膀上。

到了车库，卡卡西把鸣人放进副驾驶的时候，鸣人小声的在说什么，卡卡西凑近了才听见他在喊自己，他就着给鸣人系安全带的姿势，手指轻点了一下鸣人的唇瓣，温柔得像是被羽毛抚过脸颊。

卡卡西把鸣人带回了自己家，喝得这么醉回宿舍的话，估计也没人能很好的照顾他不放心，干脆就不送回去了。

鸣人开始有意识的时候，他已经被卡卡西剥光扔进了浴缸，他懵懵的睁开眼睛，酒精还麻痹着他的大脑，呆呆的看着浴室的玻璃，不说话也不动。

卡卡西刚找好浴巾回头就看见鸣人一脸呆滞，不知今夕是何夕。

卡卡西在心里念叨一句小傻子，笑着走过去想把人拉起来擦干，准备带去床上休息。鸣人听到动静慢慢的转头，“卡卡西老师？”

“嗯，”卡卡西手上动作不停，伸手就想拉起他，没料到鸣人突然一把拽住他胸前的衣服往他身前带。

刚刚给鸣人洗澡，浴室的地上都是水，卡卡西受力站不稳，控住不了的扑进了浴缸。

卡卡西的双手撑在了鸣人的身旁，他的一条腿跪在鸣人分开的膝盖中间，扑上脸和头发的水，滴滴答答的顺着卡卡西的脸往下滑。卡卡西身上的衣服全湿透了，白衬衣隐隐约约的能看到结实的胸膛和腹肌。

卡卡西没来得及接受自己被迫湿身的事实，就被吻上来的鸣人惊到了。

男孩捧着他的脸，眼也不闭，亲吻从额头经过眉毛、眼睛、鼻子最后落到了嘴唇上。男孩一边亲他一边笑，喝了酒的蓝眼睛里水濛濛的，在灯光下特别好看。

他觉得自己的心里被喂了一口蜜，不禁弯起嘴角笑，卡卡西忍不住伸手摸了摸鸣人的耳垂。

他的小男孩连怎么亲人都不知道。

卡卡西张开嘴轻轻的含住鸣人的下唇，引导着鸣人张开了嘴，歪头把自己的舌头送进鸣人的嘴里，仔细的扫过每一个角落。

鸣人的嘴里还有梅酒的味道，刚喝的时候有点涩，回过味来，果子甜甜的味道布满了整个口腔。

喝了酒的鸣人身体很热，刚刚洗了澡皮肤泛着红，卡卡西坐在浴缸里搂着他，被卡卡西吻着没一会儿就喘不过气，被放过后闭着眼睛软软的倒在卡卡西的胸口，像是要睡着了。

卡卡西低头看了他一会儿叹了口气站起来，把鸣人打横抱去卧室，水迹从浴室一路滴到卧室，他把鸣人放到床上，

“好好躺着。”说着卡卡西就想去洗澡，没成想刚刚还要睡不睡的人又拽住了他。

“鸣人......”

卡卡西没办法只好回到床边守着他，“我不走，总得让我换个衣服吧。”

听见卡卡西这样说，鸣人安安分分的放了手，躺在被子里睁着眼睛转也不转的看着他。

卡卡西从衣柜里拿出睡衣刚挪脚想去浴室，鸣人就坐了起来，他叹口气回到床边。睡衣放到床上，站在床边就开始脱打湿了的衣服裤子。

衬衣刚解了一半，鸣人就从被子里爬了过来，跪在床上抱着卡卡西的腰，仰着头看他。

“湿的，快放开。”卡卡西弯下腰去拉他，刚低下头鸣人就松开腰搂上了脖子。

“卡卡西老师，”鸣人被热水熏红的脸贴着卡卡西的颈窝摩挲，“......喜欢。”

刚解开衬衣扣子的卡卡西闻言笑了出来，这可真是，可真是太可爱了。

趁着鸣人没大动作，卡卡西赶快脱裤子，但鸣人估计是觉得跪在床上勾着卡卡西的脖子太费劲，想也没想的往后倒，卡卡西被带着一起。

这样，可有点糟糕了啊。

卡卡西看着躺在他身下赤裸的鸣人想着。

刚刚把鸣人抱出来没给他穿睡衣，想等他睡了再来，但计划赶不上变化，他连澡都没能去洗，甚至衣服都没脱完，哪里又有机会给鸣人套上睡衣。

这会儿鸣人躺在深灰色的被子上，衬得男孩儿的身体越发的年轻漂亮。

卡卡西没再去管裤子会不会打湿床单，心上人不穿衣服勾着他脖子躺他身下，床单什么的，根本不在乎。

鸣人松开卡卡西的脖子，伸出一只手去摸他的左眼。他左眼上有一道长长的伤疤，疤痕明显但没伤到眼睛。卡卡西平时都有意识的遮一下，倒不是他自己接受不了，而是怕吓到小朋友。

鸣人的动作很轻，像是怕卡卡西疼，来回的摸了两次，鸣人抬头印了一个吻在他的左眼上。

卡卡西扣住鸣人的头，封住他的唇，凶狠的闯进他的嘴里，追着鸣人的唇舌来回的扫荡。他一手撑在鸣人的脸旁，一手顺着鸣人的身体往下摸。先照例捏了捏耳垂，手滑到脖颈上不住的摩挲，顺着往下经过鸣人的胸膛，来到了小腹。

卡卡西手碰到那儿的时候，鸣人嘴被堵着说不出话，喉咙了像是猫一样哼哼了两句。卡卡西动作时轻时重，他就像是被撸的猫舒服的时候小声的哼叫，不舒服腰就扭着动弹。

一会儿后，鸣人绷着大腿收紧了臂弯，安静下来睡着了。

卡卡西看着睡过去的鸣人，又好气又好笑的拿他没办法，抽纸擦了手，又去浴室拿了毛巾出来给鸣人擦了擦身上，盖上被子，看着自己起立的部位，认命的去浴室洗澡了。

第二天鸣人捂着头疼欲裂的脑袋从床上坐起来，看了一圈屋里，虽然不知道自己在哪儿，但周围的环境明显不是酒店，正想着浴室的的门开了，进来一个下半身裹着浴巾的男人。

嗯。

认识的。

身材挺好的。

是卡卡西老师。

？？？？！！！！

“醒了？”卡卡西从衣柜里拿出今天要穿的衣服，扔在床上解下浴巾就准备穿。

“嗯......啊！卡卡西老师！！”鸣人飞速的转过脸，躺下把脸埋在了被子里。

卡卡西看着他觉得好笑，逗他说，“怎么了？”

“你，你，你换衣服去浴室的说。”鸣人被子外的耳朵红得滴血，他想着刚刚看到的卡卡西的......

“好了，换好了，你从被子里出来吧。”卡卡西把浴巾挂到浴室去，到床边撵人，“头疼吧？给你煮了醒酒汤，洗漱完了去外面喝点。”卡卡西揉了把鸣人的头发，打开门出去了。

卡卡西出去后，去了另外一个房间，拿出了一个袋子放到沙发上，就去厨房端了早饭和醒酒汤出来。

刚弄好，鸣人也趿拉着拖鞋出来了，他招呼着鸣人坐下，把醒酒汤挪到他手边。

“先吃点早餐，然后把这个喝了。”鸣人听话的点点头，开始吃饭，卡卡西倒是没吃，静静的坐在他对面。

“我怎么在卡卡西老师家里的说？”鸣人咬着半根油条问。

“因为你昨晚耍酒疯，逮着人就亲，大家被你吓到了，所以我直接把你搬来我家，免得你回去打扰你室友。”卡卡西笑眯眯的睁着眼睛说瞎话。

“亲......亲？”油条从鸣人的嘴里掉回盘子里，见卡卡西点。

他伸手捂住脸，又问“那我，也亲了......你吗？”鸣人问这句话的时候，低着头最后两个字裹在嘴里含糊不清。

“嗯？什么？”卡卡西还是笑着问他，他是听到了鸣人的话，不过害羞的鸣人多有趣，当然要多逗逗。

“没，没什么。”鸣人不敢再问，捡起油条继续吃，这次是头都不抬了。

卡卡西站起来，走到沙发边，把袋子递给喝完汤过来的鸣人。

“我？给我的？”

“之前不是说体验的产品吗？这才是。”卡卡西坐下示意鸣人打开。

“这个，”鸣人把本子连袋子一起紧紧地抱着，眼睛红红声音有些哽咽的说，“要退吗？”

闻言，卡卡西勾了一下他的鼻尖，柔声问，“你想退吗？”

鸣人摇摇头抱着本子缩了缩。

“那就不退了，不过只有这唯一的一份，你可要收好。”

卡卡西过去把鸣人抱到膝盖上坐好，鸣人不肯放下袋子，卡卡西只好无奈的连人带本子搂着。

“嘛，这个虽然很宝贵，难道老师我不是更宝贵的吗？”

鸣人听着觉得好笑，但又确实是这么个理，可就是不想放下。

他松开握一起的手，右手拿着本子环过卡卡西的后颈，面对面的坐在他的膝盖上。

把脸放在卡卡西的颈窝，鸣人闷闷的问，“这个，是什么时候开始做的说？”

卡卡西亲了亲鸣人的额头，“在你大喊着让我请你吃拉面之后。”

本子是很简单的素描本，里面画满了鸣人。

有第一次见面的时候坐在花坛边等着卡卡西来的他，有和卡卡西坐公交时候的他，有第一次和卡卡西吃拉面的他，有趴在办公室睡着的他，还有悄悄看卡卡西的他......

每一页都是他，画满了一整个本子，而做重要的是每一页里都有一个暗自看着鸣人的他自己。

两人第一次见面的时候，鸣人坐在花坛边，卡卡西站在树下露出了一个脑袋；

和卡卡西坐公交的时候，鸣人靠着椅子睡着了，卡卡西透过窗户在看他；

第一次和卡卡西吃拉面，他和老板闲聊付账的时候倚在桌边看他喝汤；

在办公室睡着的时候，卡卡西拿了毯子给他盖上......

鸣人一直都觉得卡卡西不喜欢他，可事实上两个人确实是互相暗恋的。

只是卡卡西知道鸣人喜欢他，而鸣人不知道卡卡西其实也喜欢他。

“卡卡西老师，最喜欢你了。”

“嗯。”

第七班

波风面麻：我啊！

波风面麻：卡卡西老师啊！！

波风面麻：在一起了的说！！！

是佐助不是胖助：......哦

✿：哦，终于在一起了，恭喜恭喜【面无表情.jpg】

波风面麻：【黑人问号脸.jpg】

是佐助不是胖助：全世界都知道你们两个互相暗恋了好不好，就你这个大白痴不知道。

✿：佐助说得对，呵呵【嫌弃.jpg】

“卡卡西老师？”鸣人在卡卡西的怀里翻了个身，半趴在举着小黄书的他身上，“佐助和小樱说我是大白痴，还说早就看出来你喜欢我了的说。”

卡卡西笑弯了眼睛，把书放到柜子上。

“嘛，因为喜欢的心情藏不住吧。”

暗恋时候的酸酸甜甜，就是等待成熟的果子。

等着风来，等着熟透，等着对方的拥抱。


End file.
